The Laptop
by Lisle
Summary: Why laptop is so important to Heero? What he will do if someone breaks it? Pairing: Duo x Heero. Please RR.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. Although I wish I did.  
SUMMARY: Why laptop is so important to Heero?  
WARNINGS: Pairing Duo x Heero so don't read if you don't like them.  
AUTOR NOTES: My first Gundam Wing fic, in English too. So please be gentle. If you find any mistakes give me a sign and I'll correct them right away. So enjoy and review PLEASE.

_**The Laptop**_

_**By Lisle**_

Duo had a headache, a really huge one. And the reason was standing in front of him. Relena came an hour ago and didn't stop talking even for a second. Duo was ready to kill somebody. So he tried to distract himself from those pleasure thoughts by observing his friends.

Wufei was reading and completely ignoring the girl. Trowa was sleeping quietly and Quatre pretended that he was listening. But in reality he was watching the TV.

And Heero, for whom that speech was, typed furiously on his laptop. From time to time, he made that 'hn' sound ( AN: You know what I'm talking about ). But he didn't pay any attention on her, just like the rest.

And she knew that, it was driving her crazy. First she couldn't contact him, and when she sacrificed her time and came here, he just ignored her!

"Maybe you should transform into laptop" advised her Duo.

"I'm not talking to you" she said coldly.

"Or sent him an e" mail. I'm sure he read it and reply" told her with smile.

"After all it'll be in his precious laptop, which if far more interesting for him, that you are" he added.

"Shut up" she snapped.

"It's a good time to ask what he would rescue first in the case of fire. You or his precious laptop?" He couldn't stop teasing her.

"I said SHUT UP!" She shouted angrily.

It was too much for her. She grabbed his laptop and threw it through the nearest window. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and now awake Trowa winced when they heard that crashing sound when laptop hit the ground. But Relena only dusted off her hands and turned to him with bright smile.

"Heero…?" She asked hesitantly.

He was as white as the wall behind him, but he didn't say a word. He simply left the room.

"Heero!" She called him.

Duo got up from his chair and came to her.

"Get out" he said in low voice.

She looked at him in shock. She never heard him speaking so coldly to anyone.

"What!

"Out. Before I kill you" he threaten her.

He was deadly serious, and everyone realized that he really mean it.

"Heero won't let you. He… "she tried to defend.

"Shut up! And get out" he ordered coldly and turned back to her.

She looked at others for help but they had the same look in their eyes. She stepped back when Wufei stood up.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked helplessly.

Trowa also rose and stopped next to Duo.

"You also wanted to do it" she added approaching the door.

"But we didn't" answered Quatre also getting up.

Relena didn't wait any longer, she ran away.

ooooo

Heero came back to the room with pieces of laptop in his hands. He placed them on the coffee table and sat down. No one said a word when he took each piece, examined it carefully and then put it back.

"It's just a laptop, Heero. We can buy you a new one" Duo broke heavy silence.

Others only nodded, but Heero didn't look at them.

"It wasn't just a laptop" he denied quietly.

"It was my life" he added checking the hard drive.

Duo knew that laptop was really important for Japanese. But he definitely didn't expect something like this!

"You, and your damned missions!" He shouted angrily

Finally Heero looked at him. His gaze was burning with anger, and for the first time Duo felt scared.

"It's not about missions, Duo… It was the only thing, which they allow me to keep. I built it from trash parts during my whole training. It took me years to make it perfect, but thanks to that I could forget about pain, fear and everything else. That was the only thing, which I created not destroyed" he explained flatly.

"Besides there were data important for me, and those about missions were the smallest part" he continued.

"What kind of data?" Asked Quatre with interest.

"The only photo of my parents, or every person which I ever killed. And yours pictures as well. Plus some information about you" Heero answered for his question.

"Information?" Repeated Trowa.

"About yours past, medical data, things you like or dislike…

"Anything else?" Questioned Wufei, when Heero became silent.

"There were also books, which I always wanted to read and few of my favorite's ones. Films I wanted to see. And my private work as a programmer. Of course there were also reports, missions, our hideouts and analyses of enemies…

They couldn't help but stare at him. It was the longest speech he ever gave them. And he actually let them to look under his mask. For the first time they saw a teen in him, not only a soldier.

"Can't you fix it?" Asked Duo unhappily.

"No. It can't be fixed" He replied firmly.

"I'm sorry Heero. I'm so sorry" said the braided boy almost in tears.

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked Heero surprised.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't tease Relena like that, she wouldn't break it" he explained.

"I see…"

"I'm sooo sorry" repeated Duo.

He stepped back, just like Relena before. And he was ready to run away if Heero didn't call him.

"Duo. I can't fix it…" he started slowly.

"…but I can always make a new one" he finished.

Duo looked at him strangely. He didn't know, what Heero tried to tell him. And then Heero smiled. It was only a small curve, but it definitely was a smile.

"Care to help?" He asked holding out his hand.

Duo froze for a second and then he squeezed his hand. They stood like that for a moment watched by others.

"And the rest of you?" Heero looked at three boys.

He didn't finish when they put their hands at his.

ooooo

'It was one of the strangest days in my life' thought Duo.

He saw a man under perfect soldier mask. And he wished Heero did the same. Not only saw a man in him. But a man, who would he fall in love with. 'Not the best idea. If Heero found out that I love him, he would kill me'" he concluded.

The reason why he was ready to kill Relena wasn't broken laptop but jealousy. If he or other pilot touched that computer he would be dead by now. But she got away safely even if she broke it.

"You must really love her" he said suddenly before he could stop himself.

There was a silence when everyone looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What make you say that?" Asked Heero, like he knew that was to him.

"Well, you didn't shout at her or threaten her life. You simply left" he explained.

"If I start to shout I wouldn't finish and if I threaten her I would kill her. If you truly believe that I was so calm I suggest you to check the backyard" he answered calmly.

Duo blinked in surprise. It wasn't the answer he expected. In the corner of his eye he saw Quatre quietly leading Trowa and Wufei out from living room. So there were only the two of them.

"So you don't love her?" Duo wanted to make sure.

"No. I don't feel anything special for her" he answered firmly.

"But you do love someone?" He investigated further.

"Why do you ask me all those questions?" Heero replied by question.

"I'll tell you if you promise that you won't kill me or be mad at me.

Heero blinked.

"Do I have a reason?

"Not yet. But there is something I wanted to tell you… "he laughed nervously.

"What is it?

"Ireallyloveyou" he said quickly before courage left him.

"What was that?" Asked Heero.

"I said I really love you" he repeated slowly this time.

"Oh. You do? " Heero seemed to be surprised.

"Yes. I'm sorry… "Duo started to retreat.

"You apologize too much" interrupted him Heero.

"And don't run before you hear my answer" he added when Duo almost reach the door.

"I know your answer" he said.

"Then why are you running?" Heero couldn't understand.

"Because I don't want to hear it" he explained.

"Why not? You said you love me" protested Heero.

"I do. That's why I don't want to hear your rejection" Duo opened the door.

"I wasn't going to reject you. The truth is I also love you.

That stopped him from running away.

"What did you say?

"You've heard me.

"But I want to hear it again" insisted Duo.

Heero sighed.

"Duo Maxwell I love you" he said quietly.

ooooo

'It was definitely one of my strangest days' thought Duo again.

It started really bad, but results were great. First of all he got rid of that laptop. Or rather Relena did it for him, which resolved two problems. Heero won't spend all days in front of the screen and he won't protect Relena anymore. Maybe he even won't talk to her. But what is more important, Heero finally said he loves him!

'Maybe I should thank her not threaten her?' Ask Duo himself.

'No… Better not' he answered before he fell asleep.

_**The End**_

_Any comments will be appreciated. So if you have any suggestions tell me._


End file.
